A trench contact of an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) is formed between gate trenches, namely, between gate electrodes aligned at equal intervals. In this structure, a channel width, a trench contact width, a diffusion width of a contact layer, variations thereof, misalignment in lithography, and the like are needed to be considered in order to achieve miniaturization without affecting characteristics of the IGBT. For example, in a case where a mesa width (distance between gate trenches) is miniaturized to a width narrower than about 0.6 μm, an operation characteristic such as a gate characteristic (threshold voltage Vth) of the IGBT may be affected.